


Waiting Game

by Conreeaght



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, M/M, Secret Crush, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: Hux's head was on fireBen Solo has a secret crash on his study partner.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Waiting Game

Hux's head was on fire. Well, not literally. It might be a cheap comparison, and a cliché Hux would have ridiculed so hard, it would hide and die in the corner. But Ben couldn’t help it because that’s how Hux’s hair looked, bathed in the late afternoon sun.

Perfectly styled streaks curled around Hux’s pale face, licking his prominent cheekbones like flames.

It wasn’t difficult to lose oneself while glancing at the redhead illicitly, as Ben had found out at the beginning of their mandatory Philosophy 101 course.

“I adore you,” Ben muttered under his breath with his face hidden behind a philosophy textbook where he’d pretended to read about Heraclitus of Ephesus and his thought on Logos for last thirty minutes, and not staring at his study partner at all.

“What?” A voice sharp as glass made Ben jump on his chair.

“Nothing.” He tried stalling to compose his features before he put the notebook aside.

“I heard you mumbling something, Solo.” Hux’s nostrils flared a little.

"I’ll murder you," Ben announced and regretted this right away as a few people at turned to them and shot him angry looks. A librarian shushed him too.

Hux chuckled, his eyes brightening up. “Yes, I know. You made it perfectly clear when I chose the subject of our presentation. About ten times already. Now, can we go back to work?”

Ben nodded wondering if he just saw sparkles in Hux’s emerald eyes.  
  


By the time they finished their presentations, it had got dark outside. They were the only ones left in the library.

Ben, preoccupied with watching Hux’s slim fingers dancing on his tablet, didn’t notice when his study partner locked the device and packed it to his messenger bag, together with notes, a fountain pen and his favourite steel and glass travel mug.

“Solo? ” Hux nudged him gently. “Are you asleep?”

“Nooo,” Ben growled and felt for his leather jacket. He jumped on his feet almost knocking his chair back.

“Come on, I don’t have whole night.” Hux tapped his feet a few times and turned around.

“Finally,” he said when Ben caught up with him in the corridor.

Their footsteps—a brisk clicking and a following it thumping of military boots—echoed in the walls of the barely illuminated library.

“Our presentation is tomorrow at 8 o'clock,” spoke Hux and pushed a wad of papers covered with purple lines and scribbles into Ben’s hands. “Don't oversleep. And memorize the highlighted paragraphs.”

“I won't.” Ben tried to keep up with Hux’s marching pace. “ And I will. Don’t worry.”

They walked out of the library straight into the winter wonderland. Light snow was falling in the orange glow of street lights, covering everything with a crisp whiteness. Soon Hux’s fiery hair was dusted with tiny snowflakes.

Ben halted, uncertain what to do. Hux was probably heading for a bus stop, and that was in the opposite direction from where he lived. But he didn’t want to part their ways just yet.

Hux decided for him. He shook the fur collar of his coat and turned it up.

“Have a good night,” he said already turning on his heels.

Ben stared resignedly at tall, slim silhouette moving away when Hux stopped and looked at him above his shoulder.

“And, Ben. Next time, be less of a coward and ask me out.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything kylux-y in ages, so please be kind with some uni fluff. I'm weak, but I love them like that.
> 
> Also, sorry about the title, I'm out of practice.


End file.
